Say My Name
by MsJtm
Summary: A little game between Batsy and Joker . Slash . Harley as first person.
1. Say My Name Chapter 0

**Say My Name - By Ms.J ™**

* * *

Chapter 0

" Say my name, " he said, " and I'll be yours. "

That's the first, and the last time since I saw sorrow on his pale white smiling face.

Then, yeah, I dead, I committed suicide, and the story also ended within my last day on earth, as a living creature.

I, Harley Quinn, queen of the crime who spent her whole life to prove that she's also the queen of the crime prince, but, I'd never succeed.

And so, I chose to give up and let go , for the sake of my beloved prince, also for his dark knight.

The story truly began years ago, the day little Jack fell in love with his dark knight and noticed the only way to let himself took part in his heart, was to become a cruel, scary criminal - The Joker.

Then it's all on the track, till that day that all things run out of order...

* * *

_Ms.J ™ -_

_This is only the short prologue of the fanfic,_

_I'm not sure how long would it be,_

_but anyway I'll finish it._

_And, one thing for sure,_

_this fanfic will use Harley Quinn as the first person V_

_Please continue reading it and feel free to comment me , thanks :)_


	2. Say My Name Chapter 1

**Say My Name - By Ms.J ™**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day; I was sitting at the entrance of our hideout.

I screamed as a purple coat burst into my eyesight, trying to catch Mistah J's attention.

Nevertheless today's a bit different.

Normally, Mistah J would pass through me straightly, but he stopped walking suddenly.

He still looked evil, great, but exhausted?

Nah, such emotion would not appear on Mistah J.

Then I hugged him as usual, and I realized I was totally wrong, I DID smell something (Sensation of women maybe?), I supposed it was SEX ………

I was pleased, it's not like I'm crazy or what just that I remembered who Mistah J met last night, it was the Batman, the hero of Gotham.

"Where have you been? Mistah J?" I asked even I knew the answer, pretended to be a silly, naïve girl that I never was.

Yeah, I am not stupid, but Mistah J didn't need a smart girl, all he wanted was an assistant, so I'll be whatever he wants me to be.

I want Mistah J to be happy, now and forever.

"Harley," he said with his charming voice, "I wanna play a little game with Batsy, an interesting and exciting one, and we are going to love it."

Who we? You and me, or, you and your Batsy?

* * *

Anyway, with the help of the hangers, bombs were soon set all over Gotham.

Later, a video tape was sent to the police station,

Just as what we thought, after the tape was broadcast, the whole city was into chaos, everyone's face was filled with horror.

It's funny, really, watching all those people running, screaming, but no one was praying.

They lost their faith, lost their faith to their trusted "God" when they are dying.

All they could do was to be heartbroken for their left short life.

"Hahaha, hehehe, why so serious?"Mistah J and I was standing in the middle of the street, but no one tried to get us.

The cops were too busy searching for bombs.

Mistah J was satisfied by that, so as I.

I would make the world burn to exchange one of his smile ……

* * *

_Ms.J ™ :_

_Still short, but you see it went smooth (?)_

_And one thing - I know that it might have some spelling or grammar mistakes_

_but , please , forgive me and kindly point it out_

_I will be happy for that and make changes_

_Also , I know it's a bit over to talk about religions_

_However , because Harley is the first person_

_I just tried to write her true feel about that_

_Sorry Guys_

_Thanks for reading and please feel free to comment me_

_Lastly , really thanks for all your support _


	3. Say My Name Chapter 2

**Say My Name - By Ms.J ™**Chapter 2

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Saying unrelated words, Mistah J picked up a child and attempted to plunge the knife into his heart.

BANG!

Eventually, batman appeared, and Mistah J was thrown to the wall.

"BATMAN, GET AWAY FROM MISTAH J!" I shouted.

Actually, I wasn't that angry (Say, it's not like I wanna kill him etc.), for I spotted the excitement of Mistah J, anyway, I'm "Harley Quinn" and Harley Quinn could not realized that.

"Oh, Batsy, here you are. I thought you have abandoned Gotham? Like, last night, 'for me'." He grinned and stood up, liked the exact same "gentleman" before.

"No, Joker, you promised me, didn't you? You said that you …………" That strong and fearless Batman to everyone's surprise stared Mistah J with pain.

Weird, I would say. What happened (Other than sex, of course) between them?

"If you want me to keep my promise, then you must play my little game."

"Joker? I want no game!"

"Well you don't have a choice."

Mistah J snapped his fingers, one of his hanger (That's definitely not me although I'm one of them) brought in a control and gave it to Batman.

I know that, it's the control of the bombs in Gotham, ALL of them.

Just one light touch, and the whole Gotham will be blown up.

"Just guess my name, you got three chances, it's fast and easy. If you win, then I'll do what I said last night, but if you lose, press the button, and murder all the Gotham citizens by YOUR OWN HAND."

The Gothams' life were nothing to Mistah J, but he was one of the players too, once Batman press it, the Gotham, include where we were standing will become part of the fragments of Gotham.

Even how clever I am, I could never know what Mistah J really want.

However, I knew what his bet was…….

It's his treasured life and love, also, the last and only faith on human.

* * *

_Ms.J ™ :_

_Batman to come on_

_Sorry that I didn't update yesterday_

'_cause I am so so so busy_

_I sneak up to update today P_

_Thanks of the burn-burns stuff _

_Lastly ,Please support me and leave a comment if you're free_

_Thank you _


End file.
